In high speed data transmission systems, an AC coupling capacitor is typically placed in the channel between the transmitter and receiver. When data transmitted across the channel has long run length, and is not DC balanced for an extended period of time, the AC coupling capacitor has the negative side effect of causing the coupled input signal at the receiver to experience baseline wander. The baseline wander reduces both the eye width and the eye height at the receiver.